


Lab Partners

by donnatroy



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, i live for college science aus bye, the holy shit he got hot trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: "I accidentally spilled hydrochloric acid on you and you had to take your shirt off" au





	

Being in the lab wouldn’t exactly be put on your top five places to be but you had to be here or else your professor would drop your grade and put you in a not so good place with your grade. Plus, you don’t think your lab partner would exactly be thrilled that you decided to skip out on another lab. You don’t know why, the kid lives for all things science, he probably wouldn’t mind if you weren’t around to screw around or mess up the lab. You know that for a damn fact he likes doing this on his own, considering you’d gone to school with him for most of your life.

You sit on a stool while he stands, your head propped up on your arm as you watch him drip the acid into something that you really hadn’t cared to listen to. Hank always had you covered on the labs, it was a bit of an unspoken agreement that just happened the first week when you two were paired up.

“How much longer? It’s doing nothing.” You huff out, tallying the drops that release from the tube. This was not how you wanted to spend your Friday afternoon.

“We’ve still got three more trials,” Hank says. He bites his lip, brows furrowing beneath the goggles and nose crinkling up. “And it is doing something. It’s turning pink.”

“Bullshit.”

Hank shakes his head, feeling a bit agitated with your reluctance to this subject. Usually, he doesn’t mind when you don’t help but when you get antsy and start asking when it’ll be done or telling him to just cut corners.  _“Nobody’s going to care if we make up a time for the last trial.”_

You watch carefully as the liquid in the beaker flickers a bright pink for just a moment before disappearing. “Holy shit!”

Hank gives you a questioning look as you slink closer to the beaker, watching it with wide eyes and a large smile. It’s weird to see you so interested in it, it settles oddly in his stomach but he pushes it away, happy that you’d finally seen the fun in it.

“That’s amazing!” You look up at him, hand waving in the air and hitting the larger beaker filled with hydrochloric acid, making it spin around on the counter before falling over and splashing onto Hank’s shirt. “Oh shit.”

Hank doesn’t react for a moment before you’re up. You may not pay attention too much in class but you know that spilling acid on your lab partner is a big no-no in the science field. He easily gets to the emergency shower while the professor gets everyone to leave.

“Let me help you.” You say when you see his hands shake as he tries to unbutton his shirt. “Of all the days you choose to wear a button up.”

“Excuse me, Miss It’s-Lame-To-Wear-An-Apron-No-One-Else-Is-Loosen-Up-Hank! This is your fault!”

“My fault? You’re the one being a sheep and listening to _me.”_

You finish unbuttoning his shirt and pull the lever to start the shower and cross your arms, huffing under your breath. That stops though when you see him peel off his shirt and his pants, rubbing vigorously at his thigh, hip and stomach.

_‘What the fuck is this?’_ You think as your eyes look him over, taking in the sight of him.

“When did you get hot, Hank?” The words are out of your mouth before you can stop yourself. You don’t know where it came from but seeing him shirtless and water running down his body is making you crazy. What happened to the scrawny kid from elementary school? And had you known he looked like that, this incident would have happened from day one.

“What?” He says, raising a brow at you.

“What? Nothing. I didn’t say anything! Just get that acid shit off of you.” You stutter out, rubbing the back of your neck and feeling your skin heat up from embarrassment.

Smooth. Very smooth.


End file.
